


Fetch

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea was given to me by CupKatyCakes, Thanks for it. More soon.</p></blockquote>





	Fetch

It was not unusual for Tony to tweak his robots; sometimes he did it because he saw an actual need to, sometimes just because he was bored. This time it was hard to tell which it was, on one hand there was a few days everyone was busy, the other it was just weird. But nobody was really surprised when Tony called them all down to the gym and uncovered Dummy with a new arm, and holding a tennis ball.

"Tony, why does Dummy have a new arm?" Bruce asked, breaking the confused silence.

"So he can play fetch with Dolly. She had nobody to play with her the other week" Tony grinned, watching as Dummy threw the ball and Dolly chased after it. "See, it works" Tony added as Dummy picked the ball back up.

"Uh, Tony isn't Dummy the one you threaten to donate all the time because it constantly messes up?" Clint asked.

"Well, him and Butterfingers" Tony shrugged.

"Right, well then explain why you would give your robot an arm to play with an actual live thing. What if it hurts Dolly?" Clint asked.

"He won't hurt Dolly, the worst that can happed if he messes up is he doesn't throw the ball, or throws something else, and it'd have to be as small and light as the ball, so" Tony replied.

"While I understand Clint's worries, I think this is worth a try" Phil said.

XXX

Three days later found the Avengers busy, and Dolly with nobody to play with. Jarvis ran the program for Dummy to play fetch, and guided Dolly to the gym, with Gizmo tagging along on Dolly's heels. The tiny kitten had taken to following Dolly anywhere she went, except outside where he wasn't allowed. The vet thought maybe Gizmo had been separated too early from his mother, and had seen Dolly as a mother, or it was just a quirk the cat had.

The fluffy gray and white cat sat on the sidelines watching as Dummy threw the tennis ball again and again, and Dolly chased after it.

XXX

When the avengers returned home that evening they found Dolly curled around Gizmo in the gym, both sound asleep and Dummy swinging his arm around in the air.

"Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea,” Clint admitted, later that night when it was just him and Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me by CupKatyCakes, Thanks for it. More soon.


End file.
